Stimulus-response tests (specifically, reaction-time tests) are used in a variety of contexts to assess aspects of an individual's neurobehavioral state. The response-time measurements are often analyzed down to millisecond-level discrimination. Timing accuracy and precision at the millisecond level, however, is not consistently achieved by most general-purpose, commercially available, computer-based testing systems. Latencies associated with computer-based testing systems typically limit the ability to obtain such accuracy. These latencies may arise by virtue of the hardware elements involved in the testing system (e.g., I/O controller delays, I/O device polling frequencies, signal travel time between hardware components, and/or the like) and/or extraneous software processes that are not a part of the stimulus-response test being run on the test system (e.g., operating system overhead, applications, viruses and malware, and/or the like). It is desirable to have methods for determining the timing latencies and uncertainties in a
computer-based testing system, and reflecting these factors into the performance indicators related to the test taker.